Rather Be
by Infinite.Skies
Summary: As the day of her coronation inches closes, the pressure grows. Get ready, because Namine is nowhere near ready. She begins to doubt and questions herself as a future leader and queen, especially when she begins to fall for a peasant rather than her betrothed. PREVIOUS KNOWN AS KNOWING ROYALTY.


**BEFORE.**

_I was running. Running? From what? I have no clue. But my instincts were screaming at me to run. Faster. Don't look back. Don't stop. But what am I running from? Or who was I running from? _

_Footsteps? I hear someone's feet colliding with the ground. Fast and loud. Was that who I'm running from? _

_Who is it? I want to know. _

_But something was telling me not to turn. Just keep running. _

_Curiosity killed the cat though. _

_I knew what was to happen. I already knew what was going to happen as soon as I try to see who it was. It was always the same thing._

_As soon as I would try to catch a glimpse, hands would grab my arms._

My eyes slowly opens to reveal darkness surrounding me. It was just a dream. The same dream I've had since the night of my father's passing. Still to this day, it causes a stir in me.

Sitting up, I glance around to see that I was in my room. The room was dimly illuminated by the light that was coming from the window.

The white sheets on the bed was wrinkled and crumpled from probably tossing and turning while I was sleeping.

Pushing the blanket off of me, I sat up. I slowly move my legs to the side of the bed. The bed was high off of the ground and considering my short stature, my feet didn't even reach the ground. Giving myself a push off the bed, I steadied myself as the bottom of my feet made impact with the fluffy, white carpet.

The room consisted of a white wallpaper with hints of gray floral. Hanging above my bed was a clear chandelier that had many shards of glass hanging from it. My bed was presented on a high marble platform with two little steps to either get down or up of it.

I took a step off of the fluffy carpet, and as soon as my feet made contact with the marble floors, a shiver runs through my body.

I make my way down the steps of the platform and onto the bottom portion of my room.

Always the same routine.

My feet took me to where the window was. The window was huge. Ceiling to floor, wall to wall. The window had long, flowy curtains that were see-through. They were pointless since they did nothing to shield the light from outside.

Grabbing one of the curtains, I pull on it until it was pushed to the side. Immediately, my room is even more illuminated by the moon light. I pull on the other until my room is even brighter than before. I unlock the window and push it open.

A breeze rushes in and hits my skin ten-fold. I immediately shiver from the cold contact.

I take a few steps out into the balcony. The ground was even colder from the chill night.

Nostalgia kicks in as I look out at what the balcony looks out at.

The night was dimly lit by the town's light. From where I was, I was overlooking the entire town. Only rooftops could be seen. High building windows would be seen. But from where I was, everything was so tiny. My room was on the highest tower of the castle. So I was basically overlooking the entire kingdom.

The night was so quiet. The only noise to be heard was the wind's howl.

_Enjoy it while you can,_ I think to myself.

In just a few months, I was to take over and this will soon belong to me. The entire kingdom will be mine. And as the days end and the day inches closer, I keep questioning everything.

Am I ready to rule an entire kingdom? Am I ready to take over this empire?

**_X_**

**A/N: **OMG, what is this?! Before anyone murders me, I decided to rewrite it. I'm even considering possibly changing the title. I need help coming up with the summary. This is the prologue. This is basically before the actual story happens. Obviously, Namine is the princess just like the original and she's of course questioning everything. Hopefully I can finish this story. I mean I left everyone hanging for about two years. Then to come back and decide to rewrite? I'm terrible I know but anyway, I was attempting on a weekly chapter update. But sadly I'll be busy next week with Memorial Day weekend coming up and May birthdays all at once. So probably after the 25th I'll update again. Until then peace.


End file.
